


The World in My Eyes

by MeeMaw



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon, F/M, post s8e2, pretty sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMaw/pseuds/MeeMaw
Summary: Jon & Dany before the Battle for the Dawn





	The World in My Eyes

Jon caught her by the elbow and started walking down the stairs along the ramparts.

“Stop it!” she spat even though her feet fell in tune with his “the dead will be here, and we need to be with our men”

“There’s time. And no, I won’t go anywhere and neither will you until I’ve had my answers.”

He reached the Council Room beneath the ramparts and barred the door behind him.

“What is it? You think I’d usurp your claim?” he bit out.

“You don’t need to usurp anything. All you need is convince the lords of this land of your legitimacy and they’d be more than willing to put Rhaegar’s son on the Iron Throne.” Dany retorted and pulled away from him.

“And you think I’d do that. You think so low of me, Dany?” he rolled on his heels this time, voice filled with anger and his eyes darkened and flashed like sizzling embers. But it was the soft burr of his voice when he said her name that failed to betray the hurt he’d felt at her detachment.

Dany swallowed thickly, bobbing her head passively and turned towards the fire. “I don’t know of the three-eyed ravens and tomes from a Citadel. But I know my children. They wouldn’t lie to me.” Wiping the tears that didn’t heed her command, she faced him defiantly. “If you’re who you clai…” she choked at her words and sighed, “You’re Rhaegar’s son, the last male Targaryen. You have a duty to our House, to our line.”

Jon puckered his brows, confusion lit upon his face. “Dany...?”

He gasped then, the heart-breaking insinuation of her words finally dawning upon him and Jon beckoned her again, “Dany, …no”

Dany put him and his pleading voice behind her but the quake of her shoulders was unmistakable.

“Don’t do that.” he pleaded darkly this time, a dire warning rumbling through his chest.

“I’ve done nothing” she feigned indifference. “Nothing!” she repeated for good measure.

Clenching her fist like Jon often did, Dany wished her grief would burn the world down and end this winter without having her fight any of it. _For once in my life,_ she closed her eyes reverently and begged the Gods, Old and New, _grant me peace._

Lost in her thoughts, she hadn’t realized that Jon had moved near her. She gave in to the agony and leaned her head back, finding her sorrows unwinding against his firm shoulder.

“Jon,” she sobbed and whispered without turning into him fully “Say that it’s not true.”

“It isn’t” he smiled and took her by her shoulders. He palmed her perfect face and kissed her. “I’m still the same man who never wanted this life, none of it, the crown and whatever the fuck comes with it. I’m still the same man who fell in love with you and you, me”

Dany gazed into Jon’s deep, dark eyes and hesitantly looked away from him before he could singe the last of her resolve.

“It was wrong of me to want you; it was selfish to want you so badly knowing I couldn’t give you the joys of fatherhood. But it happened and if I don't end this _now_ , I’ll condemn my House, my entire line. My ancestors will frown when they look down upon me and their heads will hang in shame.” She took his hands and gripped around his knuckles, “Your mother, and Rhaegar…” she was losing herself in grief at the thought of what Jon’s sires would have wanted for him, “No, I cannot … WE cannot.. we should not let everyone down and doom our line.” she stammered and bile rose in her chest.

“You think I’d be havin’ children if I’d stayed at the Wall? This war is my destiny, and you’re the only good thing that has come out of it. Mayhaps it’s only up until the time we win and then no one will ever need me again.”

She clutched him tighter, circling her arms around him. “Don’t say that... _never_ say that. I’ll always want you. How do you not know it?”

“You say you’d want me and you’re thinking of giving me to another woman. You think I’d bear seeing you with another man?” His northern accent thickened, and he snarled at her with a ferocity she’d not seen “When you were only a queen and nothing more to me, then too it wasn’t easy imagining you with another... but now, having come this far… I cannot give up, not even in my dreams. Did you not truly love me or did I mean nothing to you?”

She tried to imagine a life without him. When she wouldn’t wake up to his smile and would not have spent her night in the warmth of his arms. She imagined a world that will thrive, but it would be dead to her, cold and icy, and she’d be the Queen of it. In her helplessness, Dany allowed him to gather her in his arms and she sobbed in his chest. “I hate you. I hate you for making me selfish, for making me choose love over duty. It was my duty to my House, to Rhaegar’s line. Our House shall perish all because I fell in love with the only other person who could’ve carried on our line.”

She tried pushing him away, poking her fists in his chest to let her go; Jon only held her closer. “Cry, scream, curse me, hit me… let it out. But I’m not letting you go.” He whispered adamantly.

“I hate you!” she gave in, slumping further into his arms as Jon listened to her labored breathing and turning of her sobs to hiccups.

“You know you can never hate me.” He said kissing her crown, “Our line won’t end here, Dany. Trust me. Open your palms and let this burden of destiny slip through your fingers. I _know_ the Gods are not cruel, you have to believe it too.”

 

 

"Dany, I should armor up.” Jon whispered, his fingers cascading through the loose ends of her silver hair.

Dany looked around; without realizing, her feet had taken them both to his chambers. Her arm was curled around his and he had held her to his body.

“I’ll help you.” she choked back a sob and Jon smiled, tears shining through his eyes as well.

“Can you?” he asked.

“You don’t know half the things I can do. I wasn’t raised in a big castle like yourself but I’ve learned to find my way around everything.”

 

 

She lovingly ran her hand over his armor, laving her fingers over the Stark direwolf and curiously wondering if she’d have a three-headed-dragon armor made for him once the dead were defeated.

Jon returned from the privy, his eyes were red, and the edges of hair wet from the water he'd splashed over his face.

She threw herself into his arms and wept anew. “Will you remember me?”

Jon shook his head and tipped her face to him, “Will you forget me?”

“You’re not going anywhere.”

“So are you. Fight and live. I’ll see you upon what everyone says is a giant, ugly chair, in what I’ve seen, is a big, stinky city. But if that’s what you want so much, you’ll get it.” He kissed her then; arms coiling around her like vines and his lips opening her like the first bloom of the spring.

“Unmake me, Jon and then make me again.” She rested her head against his sternum and pleaded.

Jon inhaled the sweet smell of her hair and skin, and nodded.

She felt irked when her fingers seemed to have forgotten their way around his fastenings, but Jon calmly brought her near, rubbed her back with his warm hands and kissed her lips. “Allow me”

She wordlessly allowed him to work his way through her clothes as well as his own, sighing softly at the graze of his fingers, imagining him carving a solemn rune on the ruins of her existence.

Jon carried Dany to the bed and when she put her hand on his chest, he held it there, “I love how your skin feels, how it’s a balm on my scars.”

Dany leaned closer and her tears ran unbridled onto her lover’s chest. “I’ll heal you a thousand times over. Come back to me.”

She then looked fiercely into his eyes. Wiping her tears away, she warned him, “if you leave me alone, I’ll … I’ll follow you.”

He raised his body and kissed her. “You’re making it difficult”

"I'm sorry" she bit her lip and the half-moons of her eyes lowered in regret for ruining what could be their last moments in the world.

Jon chuckled mutely between her lips when her hand curled over his soft girth.

Dany grinned and drew her leg from around him to between his legs and moved to go down on him and stroke and kiss his cock back to life. “Don’t” he pulled her close and made her sit astride his hips. “I need to see you for as long as I can”

Dany’s lips quivered once more but Jon forced a smile upon his face and rubbed his length between her nether lips. The flat of his palm reached out to her neck and his thumb stroked the hollow of it. His bones would turn brittle and air in his lungs would turn to ice if he imagined what waited outside the warmth of their chambers. Jon wanted to lose himself in his love, he showered her with kisses, mapping her jutting bones and supple flesh till he found the soft tip of her chest. He sucked and pulled it between his lips, and they hardened under his insistence. Dany closed her eyes, moaning in pleasure and her nails bit into the sinews of his shoulders. Jon hummed as he suckled on her and then moved his face to her other breast, the tip of which had pebbled in anticipation.

In her state of duress, Dany had anticipated pain and tearing, but Jon gently rubbed his length between her, spreading his first seed around, mingling it with her juices and making her ready for him. He then slowly tunneled his girth to meet with her core, stretching her and making her feel whole and complete. Once sheathed fully, the pleasant ache of Jon’s made her warm walls clench and he further hardened inside her.

“Move,” he whispered in her ear “ride me. Give yourself to me, Dany and take all of me.”

He rubbed his callused hands along her thighs and around the curve of her breasts. He stroked the dipped curve of her waist and the hollow of her spine and dug his fingers in the flesh of her behind. Without telling her, he was inscribing the feel of her to his memory, something beautiful to think in his last moments; should the Gods beckon him.

He made her shudder and peak around him and then asked her to lay beside him on the feather-bed.

She complied and Jon entered her from above this time. He wished to see her willing for him, feel her writhe underneath him and watch her from above as he filled her with his seed one last time before they both rode off into the battle. He moved between her legs and she met his thrusts and grunts with canting of her hips and snaps and moans of her own. The moment Dany found her crisis, Jon curved his fingers under her thighs and pushing her knees to her chest, rammed hard between her legs ‘til the seed of his loins filled her womb.

 

 

Dany stoically helped him with his war-armor. There was so much to say, pledges to me made, oaths to be sworn, stories to be shared, dreams to be weaved but in that moment when Jon slanted her face to him, Dany opened her lips and let the silence and twirling of tongues swallow them whole; wondering if someday the sun would shine high in the skies and Jon would sing songs for her, if he’d mutter sweet curses under his breath when she would unmake him, if she would be able to make a world that wouldn’t be broken for the likes of him and her.

A day when she would be able to close her eyes and rest, with Jon and their babes, frolicking in the sun, listening to the sound of the ocean contained in a conch shell, and when the sun would merge itself with the horizon, tiny feet would carry the sands from the beach into their home…

 


End file.
